List of Episodes
This is a list of episodes of the Playhouse Disney series, Rolie Polie Olie. Season One (1998) #Little Sister, Big Bother / Through Trick and Thin / Bedlam #Ciminin Toast / I Find Rock / Tooth on the Loose #Nap for Spot / Monster Movie Night / Top Dog Fish #House Detectives / The Backyard Jungle / The Best Doggone Show in the World #Mutiny on the Bouncy / Roll the Camera / Pappy's Boat #Where's Pappy? / Hopin` and a Hoppin` / Just Like Dad #Spot's Birthday / Sir Rolie Polie Oily / Universal Spot #Squaresville / Zowie's Harmonica / Unruly Polie Olie #Rolie Polie Pogo / Two Not So Easy Pieces / Gotta Dance #Pappy Days / Copy Cat N' Mouse / The Bump #Zowie Got Game / Hickety Ups / Chili's Cold #Our Two Dads / What to Be / Magno-Men #Scavenger Hunt / What's Up Jack? / Grown Ups and Kids Season Two (1999) #Mom's Night Out / Polie Pox / Da Plane! Da Plane! #Surprise! / Mousetrap / To Space And Beyond #Go Fish / Roller Derby / A Birthday Present For Mom #A Little Souped Coup-y / Rain Rain Go Away / Beach Blanket Gizmo #Y2 Pappy / Upside Downers / Cutie Go Bye-Bye #Olie's Note / Baby Blinky / A Record Bustin' Day #Where O Where Did Olie Go? / Gone Dog-Gone Dog / A Chip Off The Old Orb #The Legend Of Spookie Ookie / Oooh Scary / Zowie, Queen Of The Pumpkins #Looove Bug / Seven Minutes And Counting / Olie's New Suit #Mission Invisible / Muscle Bots / Hypno-Eyes #Starry Starry Night / Snowie / Jingle Jangle Day's Eve #Little Bot Zoo / Zowie Soupy Hero / Coupy Won't Fit #Zowie Do, Olie Too / Dicey Situation / Square Plane In A Round Hole Season Three (2000) #Home Sick / Leaf Me Alone / Round and Round and Square We Go #Throw It In Gear / A Tooth For A Tooth / Polie Collectibles #Doggie Day Afternoon / Visibly Invisible / Itty Bitty Baby Starry #Baby Talk / Putting On The Dog / Whistlin' Zowie #Square Roots / 1 Olie, 2 Olie, 3 Olie, 4 / Switcheroo #Giz-nesia / 1001 Gearabian Nights / Showdown At The Ol' Polie Corral #Let's Make History / Adventure Of Space Dads / Silly Willy Day #Gotcha! / Springy Chicken / A Polie Egg-stravaganza #Detective Polie's Cookie Caper / The Lie / Guess It's Nite Nite #When Zowie All Growed Up / Scruba-dub-dubby-A Spot In The Tubby / Hide And Go Sleep #Cool It / Polie Pests / Campout #Rewind / Who's The Bestest Of Them All / But Why? #Just Putting Around / Soupy Zowie And The Bogey Bot / No Hugs Please Season Four (2001) #Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun (movie) #Pretend Friend / Beddy Day for Daddy / Chunk Squarey #We Scream for Ice Cream / Pomps Up / Anchor Away #Guys and Dollies / Dinglie Danglie Doodle / Dancin' Machines #Bubble Trouble / Calling All Space Boys / Binky Break #Who's the Worstest / Puzzle Peace / Robo Rangers #Rust In Space / All Wound Up / Soap-bot Derby #Treasure of the Rolie Polie Madre / Lost and Found / Zowie's Petals #Day for Night / Zowie Cycle / Mighty Olie #Space Telly / Ultra Good Space Heroes / It's a Roundi-ful Life #Cheery Spherey Day / Diary Daze / Rock-a-bye Billie #Housey Wake up / Blue Coupey / YesTHANKYOUPlease #Wheelie / Clippy Clop / Doofy Looking Olie #Song of the Blue Fish / Lady Bug Lady Bug Fly Away Home / Bevel Beddie Bye Season Five (2002-2003) #A Little Hero / Binky's Birthday / Hiding in Plain Sight #Making the Best of It / Superest Bot of Them All / Oh Olie, Olie It's a Wired World #Dino Bots / A Couple of Good Sports / Pappy's Pals #Bots Will Be Boys / Screwy / Good Princess Zowie #Madame Bot-erfly / Boxing Day / It's Just Not Fair #Dare Ya! / Round Beard's Ghost / Screwy Day #Tug-A-Wheelie / Always Chasing Rainbows / Follow Yer Nose #Ten Foot Olie / The Big Drip / Invasion of the Ticklers! #Widget Watchers / Shippin' and Receivin' / The Bestest Field Trip of All #Blind as a Bot / Beauty and the Bot / Olie's Bot-ler #Chunk Sings the Blues / Orb's Well That Ends Well / Cast Off Season Six (2004) #Soupey Zowie and Diaper Dyma-No / Magnetitus / A Little Wish #Blast From The Past / Gone Screwy / Mother Giz #A Little Jingle Jangle Sparkler / A Gift For Klanky Klaus / All's Squared Away Day #Give It Back Gloomius / Olie Unsproinged / Bot O' The Housey #Gumming Up The Works / Hands Across Polieville / Rolie Polie Pop Tops #Lunchmaster 3000 / Puzzle Planet / A Totally Backwards Day #Zowie's School Daze / Beacon Blinkin' Day / When Mr. Sunny Gets Blue #Straighten Upper-er To The Rescue / The Great Manner Hunt / Polie Poppin' Day #The Secret Life Of Babies / Shhhhhh!! / The Coochie Coochie Coo Blues #Big Babies / Kooky Kites / Twin Sittin' #A Polie Family Frolic #Has Anyone Seen My Coo? #Babies Go Home Category:Episodes